Christmas in London
by Mercellis Chandlerance
Summary: As a Christmas countdown, here is a series of drabbles about the Maze Runner characters and the Christmas' they may have spent together. Merry Christmas everyone!
1. 1- Silver Bells

**Hello, it's me, Iggie. Tris and I are back with the whole Christmas countdown thing and this time 'round it's Maze Runner drabbles and carols. This is our first one and it's Silver Bells.**

* * *

 _City sidewalks, busy sidewalks.  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the air  
There's a feeling  
of Christmas_

 _Children laughing  
People passing  
Meeting smile after smile  
and on every street corner you'll hear_

 _Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them sing  
Soon it will be Christmas day_

 _Strings of street lights  
Even stop lights  
Blink a bright red and green  
As the shoppers rush  
Home with their treasures_

 _Hear the snow crunch  
See the kids bunch  
This is Santa's big scene  
And above all this bustle  
You'll hear_

 _Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them sing  
Soon it will be Christmas day_

It seemed like thousands of years ago that people would have sung such carols, Newt found himself thinking as he stared out at the masses of people. All of these people seemed to cheerful and so ready to never age again and exist solely in this immense heaven that they found themselves within.

Personally, Newt couldn't blame them. Had he just been the average person a hundred years back he was sure that he, too, would be more than happy to spend hours travelling around London in a warm coat as snow covered the ground.

These people hadn't seen the way the world was when Newt had lived in it. They hadn't seen the grievers or the bulb monsters in the Scorch. They didn't understand the process of turning from human to monster.

They weren't damaged, not like Newt was.

A warm arm wrapped around the blond boy's shoulders and the tall Glader found himself glancing over at the other sandy-haired boy.

Thomas.

Tommy.

"Hey, Newt," the green-eyed boy greeted. "You ready to head out?"

Newt glanced back at the hoards of people gliding around the immense Eyeskate Rink.

"As I'll ever be," Newt grinned back.


	2. 2- Let it Snow

**Merry Christmas once again! Hope you're all having a good December so far and counting down the days just as much as Tris and I are. I've reached the point where I'm not doing much aside from singing varying carols (mostly Silver Bells since that's my favourite) and laughing at my friend's in their Santa hats. It's actually quite amusing. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this particular drabble.**

 **The song is Let it Snow.**

* * *

 _Oh, the weather outside is frightful  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

It had never snowed in the Glade. Not once. There had been frost one time early on, but it had quickly disappeared and the Glade returned to its normal temperature.

Quite frankly, Newt wasn't sure if he'd enjoy the cold but, as it turned out, the chill was a pleasant change from the warmth he was used to.

The several inches of snow covering the ground softened his steps and made everything seem so bright and fluffy.

To be perfectly honest, it had to be one of the most amazing things Newt had ever seen.

London was beautiful with all that snow.

 _It doesn't show signs of stopping  
And I brought some corn for popping  
The lights are turned way down low  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Yet another set of holiday traditions Newt had never experienced. None of the boys in the Glade had ever come upon popcorn, since all of the corn they grew either went to the cows or Frypan's stews. Not that anyone was complaining, anything Frypan made turned out delicious.

About three months into their isolation in the Glade, the twenty-some boys had requested a calendar to help them keep track of when Greenie's would be coming up. They'd received one with a scribbly handwriting on varying dates proclaiming different things. The back of the notebook was signed with a surprisingly elegant pair of hands, considering the sloppy writing. _Thomason_ , one proclaimed whilst the other was _T Agnes_.

That day had been, allegedly, December 19th and the Gladers had done a little countdown until Christmas, a day on which they'd had a warm fire and been let off work for half the day.

Most of the shanks loved it.

 _When we finally kiss good-night  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm_

This made Newt think of Thomas, and how they'd never been able to share a Christmas together. It had been late May when Thomas arrived and Newt had died in the following few months. It was August, if Newt was correct.

Newt really wished they had been able to share the holiday before Newt had passed.

 _The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

The fire had died, slowly, each time the Gladers had celebrated their Christmas. They always had a warm, thick stew that Frypan cooked up one way or another- no one really wanted to know.

They said goodbye late into the night and went their separate ways. No one gave each other gifts, except maybe the few couples in the Glade who could carve little pieces of wood into hearts during their free time.

Newt and Thomas never got the chance.

 _When we finally kiss good-night  
How I'll hate going out in the storm  
But if you really hold me tight  
All the way home I'll be warm_

For so many years, _storm_ had been but a distant memory to each Glader.

Then the Scorch came, lightning crashing down around them in a chaotic dance as they dove left and right in desperate attempts to avoid the bolts of electricity.

If there was a God, he hated the Gladers.

 _The fire is slowly dying  
And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing  
But as long as you love me so  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_


	3. 3- Home for the Holidays

**Tris is still pretty busy but I was out skating last night. It was actually really great since there was no one around and we could just go with it. I won't deny that I'm a crap skater but, there you go. I love it.**

* * *

 _Oh, there's no place like  
Home for the holidays,  
'Cause no matter how far away you roam  
When you pine for the sunshine  
Of a friendly face  
For the holidays, you can't beat  
Home, sweet home_

 _I met a man who lives in Tennessee  
And he was headin' for Pennsylvania  
And some homemade pumpkin pie  
From Pennsylvania folks a travelin' down  
To Dixie's sunny shore  
From Atlantic to Pacific, gee  
The traffic is terrific_

 _Oh there's no place like home  
For the holidays, 'cause no matter  
How far away you roam  
If you want  
To be happy in a million ways  
For the holidays, you can't beat  
Home, sweet home _

Of all the carols that Newt's subconscious had played for him over the years, this was the one that stung the most. Here, in the afterlife, he had some memories of his life before the Glade, a kind woman who must have been his mother brushing a particularly long lock out of his eyes. Newt had never really seen his own reflection, but he assumed that the woman must have looked like him. She was tall in his memory, maybe because Newt was also really tiny in it, but Newt thought that it was because the honey-haired woman was about 5'8.

Newt got the sense that he'd inherited her height, for he towered over most of the other Gladers.

The woman in his memory picked Newt up, hugging him close to her chest as she said, "Don't worry baby, everything is going to be just fine."

Her hug was warm and firm around Newt's tiny form and he nuzzled at her hair. "Mummy?" He asked, bemused. "Where am I going?"

"To people who can keep you safe, Zachy. They'll protect you for as long as they can."

At the time, Newt didn't understand what was happening, just that he wasn't going to be seeing his mother as much now.

As it turned out, he would never see her again.

"Bye Mummy," Newt whispered as the people carried him away.

The memory hurt, undeniably so, but it was also the last that Newt would ever have of his mother and somehow that made it so, so special. He smiled faintly at it.

Their first Christmas in the Glade, the song had come to mind and he'd almost believed that the Glade was his home. Then something else came over him, a longing so strong that somehow the fourteen year old had known that _no no no_ this place, this strange place where he'd been plopped down without explanation or memory, was not his home. Oh how it may have felt that it was, but no it never would be. Never. Not in a million years or all the time that they'd spent here.

Newt supposed that being trapped in a place against one's will didn't exactly make it feel like home, but there they were.

Scared.

Alone.

Away from home.


	4. 4- Winter Wonderland

_Dinner bells ring, are you listenin'  
In the Glade, stone is glistenin'  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a burning hell._

 _Gone away is the day quiet  
Here to stay is a loud moan  
They sing a dark song,  
As we go along,  
Walking in a burning hell._

 _In the meadow we can see the fields grow,  
Then pretend that all is well_

 _It'll say: Are we well?  
We'll say: No man,  
But you can do the job  
While you're in town._

 _Later on, we'll conspire,  
As we stay by the fire  
To face unafraid,  
The plans that we've made,  
Walking in a burning hell._

 _In the meadow we can see the fields grow,  
And pretend that all is well  
We'll have lots of fun with the fields,  
Until the other kids kill them all._

 _When warms, ain't it thrillin,  
Though your nose gets a burnin'  
We'll frolic and play, the Glader way,  
Walking in a burning hell._


	5. 5- Sleigh Ride

**My muse is slightly absent right now, but there you go.**

* * *

 _Just hear those sleigh bells jingling,  
Ring-ting-tingling too,  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you,  
Outside the snow is falling  
And friends are calling, "Yoo hoo",  
Come on, it's lovely weather  
For a sleigh ride together with you._

 _Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,  
Let's go, let's look at the show,  
We're riding in a wonderland of snow.  
Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap,  
It's grand, just holding your hand,  
We're riding along with a song  
Of a wintry wonderland._

Why were all of these carols written about the snow? It's not like every place in the world had snow on Christmas and that wasn't even what Newt saw in Christmas.

He saw family, whether it was a bunch of lots teens standing around a bonfire or parents spoiling their child rotten with a thousand presents. The snow was just a bonus, really, a helpful little idea of what winter was supposed to be like.

Newt wasn't fond of the perceptions, but hell yeah he loved the snow.


	6. 6- White Christmas

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten,  
and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

 _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white _

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white_

Delicate, a tiny flake of snow landed on the boy's outstretched hand, remaining there for a short second before melting into the tiniest drop of water. He grinned, giggling slightly as a few more of the fluffy white flakes came to land on the palm of his hand. They were great big flakes, much bigger than normal, and the boy figured that, hey, the snow must have been sticky that particular day. Maybe it wasn't quite cold enough for fine white powder that the boy had seen pictures of growing up.

"Hey kiddo?" The boy could hear his mother call for him. "There's someone here who wants to talk to you! From WICKED?"


	7. 7- Jingle Bell Rock

_Jingle bell, jingle bell  
Jingle bell rock  
Jingle bell swing  
And jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin'  
Up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

 _Jingle bell, jingle bell  
Jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in  
Jingle bell time  
Dancin' and prancin'  
In jingle bell square  
In the frosty air_

 _What a bright time  
It's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle bell, time  
Is a swell time  
To go glidin' in a  
one horse sleigh_

 _Giddy-up, jingle horse  
Pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and mingle  
In a jinglin' beat  
That's the jingle bell rock_

The music had a festive air to it as Newt glanced around, the patrons carrying bags upon bags in their tight grips. To be perfectly honest, the tall lad wasn't entirely fond of all of the presents. It seemed like that was all these people cared about, presents, rather than the suffering of those in the living world below.

In this afterlife, it seemed that everything had to be 'perfect' and hence they couldn't possibly know about the pain of the people in the world beneath them. They couldn't know about the millions of children infected by the Flare, and the few hundred who had been killed by the Trials. Newt, a little girl named Mary who'd been just five when she'd been killed, Winston whose head had been stolen away by the strange metal balls. There was Gen, who'd been in the girl's Glade for a short few months before a creature, a Shade, Sonya had called them, had snatched her away.

These people, who'd allegedly been good and kind in life, had changed in their afterlives. They had no care for the living, and only sympathy for the dead. They pitied each other and cared not for the living.

Strange, how the afterlife had changed these people.


	8. 8- Little Drummer Boy

**This story consists SOLELY of my opinion and is not meant to offend anyone. If you don't like my thoughts, you don't have to read this story.**

* * *

 _Come they told me, pa rum pum pum pum  
A new born King to see, pa rum pum pum pum  
Our finest gifts we bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
To lay before the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum,_

 _So to honor Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
When we come. _

_Little Baby, pa rum pum pum pum  
I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum  
I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum  
That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, _

_Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum,  
On my drum? _

_Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum  
The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum  
I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum,  
rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, _

_Then He smiled at me, pa rum pum pum pum  
Me and my drum._

Religion, like many things, Newt found pointless. Where had this _God_ been when the Gladers had been suffering under the hands of the cruel force that was WICKED. There had been little children killed in the preliminary efforts to find a cure, and to perfect the Swipe. So many people had been killed in a pointless effort and it was beginning to drive Newt mad. How many more would be killed, how many more taken by the Flare before their time. Was this all part of some great plan? Did this all powerful creature really believe that all of this was for the better?

Or had He just given up on humankind, decided, "Hey, these guys are hopeless!" before moving onto another species, created a second Earth.

Through a vague knowledge, Newt knew of a TV show that held the same ideals.


	9. 9- Angels We Have Heard On High

_Angels we have on heard high  
Sweetly singing ore the plains  
And the mountains in reply  
Echoing their joyous strains_

 _Gloria in excelsis Deo  
Gloria in excelsis Deo_

 _Come to Bethlehem and see  
Christ whose birth the angels sing  
Come adore on bended knee  
Christ the Lord the newborn King_

 _Gloria in excelsis Deo  
Gloria in excelsis Deo_

 _See him in a manger laid  
Whom the choirs of angels praise  
Mary, Joseph, lend your aid  
While our hearts in love we raise_

 _Gloria in excelsis Deo  
Gloria, in excelsis Deo  
Gloria in excelsis Deo _

There was no doubt in Newt's mind that a Jewish man named Jesus had existed. There was no doubt that this man had done so many things and created so much hope for so many people. His religion had gone from tiny and persecuted to the largest religion on the planet and that was certainly something respectable. What Newt didn't respect was the way these religions were forced onto people without a choice, practically brainwashed into children saying, "This is the way life is to be lived, and in no other way will you live it." The dead teen had, indeed, been born to a religious family, with his father being deeply Catholic and his mother believing of the Anglican branch of Christianity. Newt had been to church services time and time again, and wasn't openly opposed to the religions of the world, though he did find them ridiculous and pointless.

Statistically speaking, religion was not the number one cause of war, but many of the religious wars had wrecked havoc and terror, the ruthless crusade against Judaism committed by Nazi Germany being the most well known.

(In the early 2000s, the Muslim religion had come upon it's own time to Crusade just as Christianity had done some eight hundred years previously. Suddenly people were so against people from Muslim backgrounds for no reason. The terrorists that were Crusading weren't even technically Muslim- the Quran stated that enforcing Islam was not moral.)

Religion might not cause wars, but it sure as heck enforced fear.


	10. 10- White Winter Hymnal

_I was following the  
I was following the  
I was following the  
I was following the  
I was following the  
I was following the  
I was following the_

 _I was following the pack, all swallowed in their coats  
With scarves of red tied 'round their throats  
To keep their little heads from falling in the snow, and I turned 'round and there you go  
And Michael, you would fall and turn the white snow red as strawberries in the summertime_

 _I was following the pack, all swallowed in their coats  
With scarves of red tied 'round their throats  
To keep their little heads from falling in the snow, and I turned 'round and there you go  
And Michael, you would fall and turn the white snow red as strawberries in the summertime_

 _I was following the pack, all swallowed in their coats  
With scarves of red tied 'round their throats  
To keep their little heads from falling in the snow, and I turned 'round and there you go  
And Michael, you would fall and turn the white snow red as strawberries in summertime _

Something about the song was strangely beautiful, the gentle notes almost soothing and repetition easing Newt into a relaxed state. The lyrics were as light and fluffy as the white snow for which the song had been named.

The soft sound of the Fleet Foxes, a indie-pop band that still performed from time to time in the afterlife, allowed Newt to lean back with a cup of hot chocolate and relax as he awaited for the return of the other long-since dead Gladers. Most had gone out for a long winter's walk together with steaming cups of hot chocolate warming their hands.

Newt had stayed behind at their pleasant shared-apartment in southern London, claiming he needed time to himself.

And he did. He needed time to collect his thoughts and make sense of what had happened at the scene of his death, how he'd simply felt the bullet press into his skull before falling back and his eyes rolling shut. The last thing he saw was a tall boy with a head of sandy-brown hair and blue eyes gazing down at him, sorrow filling every inch of his being.

Then he'd woken up, abruptly and terrified, to find himself in a hospital like atmosphere with a dead Glader sitting at the foot of his bed, Winston.

The acne-covered boy had gently wrapped Newt into a tight hug and explained the situation, how they were all elsewhere in their afterlives.

"You okay Newtie?" Nick asked as he plopped onto a nearby chair.

Newt let out a soft sigh. "Yup."


	11. 11- What Child is This

**Hey guys! This time we rewrote one of the traditional Christmas carols! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Happy Fandom Day, too! If you didn't know, right all of your fandoms on your arm!**

* * *

 _What boy is this  
Who lay in fear  
In the box is trembling  
Whom Gladers greet with anthems cool  
While Alby's watch is keeping_

 _So bring him clothes, food and drink  
Come all Keepers to own him  
The Keep of Keepers salvation brings  
Let loving hearts entomb him_

 _This, this is our leader  
Whom Keepers guard and Gladers scream  
Haste, haste to bring him down  
The Key, the WICKED child_

 _O raise, raise a song on high  
The others scream their wrath  
Fear, oh fear for Keyt is here  
The Key, the WICKED child_

 _This, this is our leader  
Whom Keepers guard and Gladers scream  
Haste, haste to bring him down  
The Key, the WICKED child_

 _What boy is this who lay in fear  
In the box, for in the box he lays_

 _This, this is our leader  
Whom Keepers guard and Gladers scream  
Haste, haste to bring him down  
The Key, the WICKED child  
The Key, the WICKED child  
The WICKED child_


	12. 12- Up on the Housetop

**Horseback riding today! Hope you all had a great Fandom Day!**

 **This is a review we recently received:  
** Terrible choice using religion. You have just made ever Atheist mad at you. Please never use this again. But I don't know why I'm looking anyway, this is a terrible story. You write 100-200 words and copy Christmas songs illegally. No actual good dialogue is included in those few words.

 **Firstly, Christmas is, technically, a religious holiday. It celebrated the birth of Jesus, even if the date is far from exact and the holiday was placed where it currently is because of their already being a large celebration around this time of the year. It was essentially a marketing strategy. To ignore the fact that Christmas (Christ Mass) is religious is ridiculous.**

 **Secondly, I am atheist. Tris is atheist. Both of us celebrate Christmas and are exchanging gifts. Neither of us are mad at each other, and my atheist friends that have read this story are also not mad at us. Your point is made invalid by assuming that Tris and I are both Christian, or even religious in another form.**

 **Reviewing takes effort. You were reading this for a reason. If you merely decided you hated this story, you could have just left. But you didn't. Clearly you care and clearly it's for bad reasons. So you can shut up.**

 **Angels We Have Hear on High is a French carol that was translated to English in the 1860s. Legally, this is part of the public domain. As a film student, I could have entered a short with this song in it and not been disqualified for copyright infractions as the song likely never had a copyright in the first place. Another point invalid. Aside from that, this work is not being published anywhere else and I have never, nor ever will, claim to have written or own the rights to any of these songs. To do so would be ridiculous, considering I'll likely be writing one of these to Good King Wenceslas, which is a carol that was written in the 1500s, some 500 years before I was born. I'd have to be a Time Lord to have written it. Aside from that I have little to no musical talent.**

 **And you're right! No good dialogue is used because there is no fucking dialogue in the ninth chapter! It's thoughts!**

 **Should you ever choose to review again, I will likely answer in a similar format. By the way, edit before you publish. I do believe you meant _every atheist_ rather than _ever atheist_.**

 **To the rest of you, I'm sorry I had to rant this but if there is a chance that his person will read this then it is made worth it. Please don't hate me.**

 **-Iggie**

* * *

 _Up on the housetop reindeer pause  
Out jumps good old Santa Claus  
Down thru the chimney with lots of toys  
All for the little ones, Christmas joys_

 _Ho, ho, ho!  
Who wouldn't go?  
Ho, ho, ho!  
Who wouldn't go?  
Up on the housetop, click, click, click  
Down thru the chimney with good Saint Nick_

 _First comes the stocking of little Nell  
Oh, dear Santa fill it well  
Give her a dolly that laughs and cries  
One that will open and shut her eyes_

 _Ho, ho, ho!  
Who wouldn't go?  
Ho, ho, ho!  
Who wouldn't go?  
Up on the housetop, click, click, click  
Down thru the chimney with good Saint Nick_

 _Look in the stocking of little Will  
Oh, just see what a glorious fill!  
Here is a hammer and lots of tacks  
Also a ball and a whip that cracks_

 _Ho, ho, ho!  
Who wouldn't go?  
Ho, ho, ho!  
Who wouldn't go?  
Up on the housetop, click, click, click  
Down thru the chimney with good Saint Nick_

 _Up on the housetop, click, click, click  
Down thru the chimney with good Saint Nick_

All the carols ever seemed to do for the Gladers was remind them.

They had no family  
No past  
No future.


	13. 13- Away in the Manger

**Sorry about yesterdays rant. I may have gotten a bit carried away.**

 **-Iggie**

* * *

 _Away is a Glader  
No grass for his bed  
The subject A5  
Lay down his small head  
The stars  
In the bright sky  
Look down where lay  
The subject A5  
Asleep on the sand_

 _The cranks are screaming  
The Glader awakes  
But subject A5  
No sound does he make  
They scare you subject A5  
Look down from the sky  
And stay by the others  
'Til morning is night_

 _Be far subject A5  
They tell you to go  
Far from them forever  
And destroy them we ask  
Bless all  
The dear subjects  
In thy tender care  
And feen us for Paradise  
To live with thee there_


	14. 14- Frosty the Snowman

**Just had a really annoying, in-class essay to write. I think I did well?...**

* * *

 _Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
And two eyes made out of coal._

 _Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,  
He was made of snow but the children know  
How he came to life one day._

 _There must have been some magic in  
That Old top hat they found.  
For when they placed it on his head  
He began to dance around._

 _O, Frosty the snowman  
Was alive as he could be,  
And the children say he could laugh and play  
Just the same as you and me._

 _Frosty the snowman was a jolly happy soul,  
With a corncob pipe and a button nose  
And two eyes made out of coal._

 _Frosty the snowman is a fairy tale, they say,  
He was made of snow but he came to life one day._

 _There must have been some magic in  
That Old top hat they found.  
For when they placed it on his head  
He began to dance around._

 _Frosty the snowman  
Knew the sun was hot that day,  
So he said, "Let's run  
And we'll have some fun  
Now before I melt away."_

 _Frosty the snowman  
Had to hurry on his way,  
But he waved goodbye saying,  
"Don't you cry,  
I'll be back again some day."_

Holly, a fourteen year old girl from Group B, adored the carol. She'd described it to Newt as proof that not all cold was bad, as the second group of Gladers had often believed.

The girls and Aris had been entombed in a maze made of ice, where they didn't run but skated instead. Their world didn't have mechanical sludge monsters, rather immense flying creatures that tore through the sky and picked them off, one by one. Occasionally they caught one, and it was used as paper for the maps that they created in attempts to understand the sheer icy cliffs towering above them and the dark winding paths through the cold.

Newt, personally, preferred his own Glade better. There had been peace, most of the time, and most of the boys had been able to lead relatively normal lives there considering the situation. In the girl's Glade, they lived off the lichen that grew on trees, and all the girls skated the icy paths since they had nothing else to do.

The sweet little girl, with her ebony dark hair and warm, sparkling brown eyes, had made a snowman only once, in hopes of it coming to life, she'd said.

Harriet had shouted at her.


	15. 15- Holly Jolly Christmas

**Once again merry Christmas and I hope that all you're exams aren't too stressful. I myself have a math test to day and am trying very hard not to die.**

* * *

On the day upon which there were a mere ten days until the big event, London was quiet. A soft blanket of snow fell from the dark grey sky above, covering everything in the soft, cold layer. The streets had been carefully plowed to leave little trails on each side of each road. Oxford street's patrons were all bundled in varying layers of European styles, scarves wrapped around their throats and earmuffs covering the small appendages.

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas  
It's the best time of the year  
Well I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer_

Newt himself found himself carefully seated on a snowfa in one of the many parks that London housed. The snow that he sat upon was soft and cold, but far from a match for his warm winter snow gear. In his hands, the blonde Glader held a cooling cup of hot chocolate, the sweet drink steaming in the negative six degree weather. Admittedly, Newt didn't blame the others for remaining in their coazy shared apartment and telling stories over their own cups of hot chocolate.

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And when you walk down the street  
Say hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet_

 _Ho ho the mistletoe  
Is hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss her once for me_

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas  
This year_

 _Ho ho the mistletoe  
Is hung where you can see  
Somebody waits for you  
Kiss her once for me_

 _Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas  
This year _

Newt fully intended to.


	16. 16- The First Noel

**I woke up at what was probably 11 something last night and I was so tired that I misread my watch to read 5 something and I was like, "wow, that's later than I normally get up," but I was also really tired so I went back to sleep and then I woke up at 12:30 and was like, "why didn't anyone wake me up I have a huge performance today and I need to be there," and I was panicking and still really tired so I got up and went outside to ask my mom why and it was pitch black outside and everyone was asleep so I was really confused.**

 **Please send help.**

* * *

 _The first Box Day  
The Gladers did say  
Was to certain poor young ones  
In boxes as they crawled_

 _In boxes where they  
Crawled to avoid the bright light  
On a warm summer's day  
That was so deep_

 _Glade, Glade, Glade, Glade  
Brought forth is the child_

 _They looked, they looked down  
And they saw a boy  
Cowering in the box  
Beyond them far_

 _And to the Glade he gave great light  
So it continued both day and night_

 _Glade, Glade, Glade, Glade  
Brought forth is the child  
Glade, Glade, Glade, Glade  
Brought forth is the child, brought forth is the child, brought forth is the child  
Glade, Glade, Glade, Glade  
Brought forth is the child  
Glade, Glade, Glade, Glade  
Brought forth is the child, brought forth is the child, brought forth is the child  
Of the Glade, the Glade, of the Glade_


	17. 17- We Three Kings of Orient

**Hello! I'm back. Hope you're all having a lovely December so far and are desperately awaiting the Force Awakens, because that's all that I can think about right now.**

* * *

 _We three kings of Orient are  
Bearing gifts we traverse afar  
Field and fountain, moor and mountain  
Following yonder star_

 _O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star of royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to thy Perfect Light_

 _Born a King on Bethlehem's plain  
Gold I bring to crown Him again  
King forever, ceasing never  
Over us all to rein_

 _O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star of royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to Thy perfect light_

 _Frankincense to offer have I  
Incense owns a Deity nigh_

 _Prayer and praising, all men raising  
Worship Him, God most high_

 _O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star of royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to Thy perfect light_

 _Myrrh is mine, its bitter perfume  
Breathes of life of gathering gloom  
Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding, dying  
Sealed in the stone-cold tomb_

 _O Star of wonder, star of night  
Star of royal beauty bright  
Westward leading, still proceeding  
Guide us to Thy perfect light  
Guide us to Thy perfect light  
Guide us to Thy perfect light_

Somehow, the frosty cold was comforting. It seemed to still life, slow everything down to the point where it seemed like Newt's mind went a million miles a minute and his body just several metres a minute. That wasn't exactly the case, of course, but Newt didn't mind believing it.

A young seeming couple rushed by him, both dressed in warm winters' coats, with Sherlock Holmes style ear-hats and the slightly short scarves that were oh-so-common in London.

The both looked happy, and Newt smiled after them as he himself got to his feet, wincing slightly at the pang that ran up his ankle as he did so. A tiny time later, the pain disappeared as pain always did in this utopia. He tested it once again, and then set off on his way home, exchanging smiles with each person he passed by.

"Happy Christmas," he informed each one with a warm smile, and they called back in the same tone.

"Happy Christmas."


	18. 18- The Holly and the Ivy

**This isn't exactly a well-known song and I know nothing about it and just found it in a google search for Christmas carols. It's quite pretty, though, even if it's not Newt's cup of tea.**

* * *

 _The holly and the ivy,  
When they are both full grown  
Of all the trees that are in the wood  
The holly bears the crown  
O the rising of the sun  
And the running of the deer  
The playing of the merry organ  
Sweet singing of the choir_

 _The holly bears a blossom  
As white as lily flower  
And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ  
To be our sweet Saviour  
O the rising of the sun  
And the running of the deer  
The playing of the merry organ  
Sweet singing of the choir_

 _The holly bears a berry  
As red as any blood  
And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ_

 _To do poor sinners good  
O the rising of the sun  
And the running of the deer  
The playing of the merry organ  
Sweet singing of the choir_

 _The holly bears a prickle  
As sharp as any thorn;  
And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ  
On Christmas Day in the morn.  
O the rising of the sun  
And the running of the deer  
The playing of the merry organ  
Sweet singing of the choir_

 _The holly bears a bark  
As bitter as any gall;  
And Mary bore sweet Jesus Christ  
For to redeem us all.  
O the rising of the sun  
And the running of the deer  
The playing of the merry organ  
Sweet singing of the choir_

 _The holly and the ivy  
Now both are full well grown,  
Of all the trees that are in the wood,  
The holly bears the crown.  
O the rising of the sun  
And the running of the deer  
The playing of the merry organ  
Sweet singing of the choir_

The song was long, quite long for something so repetitive and quite frankly, it wasn't the greatest. Sweet and gentle, yes, but good? Not necessarily. It was gospel, and whispery and had a slightly timeless feel to it, for Newt wasn't sure if it had been written a hundred years ago or ten hours ago. It didn't mention Santa Claus, which was a definite point for being an older song, but it also didn't consist solely of "Jesus has been born" which was a point for the more modern end of the spectrum.

It was, undoubtedly, lovely but Newt just couldn't bring himself to listen to it for all that long.


	19. 19- Happy Chrismas (War is Over)

**Has anyone seen Star Wars yet? I'm really excited and I'm cosplaying when I go out later today. We're going forty-five minutes early in an attempt to beat the crowds. No spoilers, I promise!**

* * *

 _So this is Christmas  
And what have you done  
Another year over  
And a new one just begun  
And so this is Christmas  
I hope you have fun  
The near and the dear one  
The old and the young_

Newt held John Lennon in the highest of respects, the long-since dead songwriter having written some of the more inspirational songs that Newt had heard. Lennon was right on quite a few accounts, too. With the end of the Vietnam War, it made sense to celebrate the safety of the thousands of men and women who had been risking their lives in a pointless battle rather than the allegedy birth of a largely fictional man (for there was no argument that he existed rather the argument that he walked on water because, yes, that was _completely_ in the realm of possibility).

 _A very Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear_

To Newt, the song still applied in a few different way. His world was indeed in one form of war or another, and whilst it wasn't one of guns rather biological warfare, it was a war. He'd payed the ultimate price for such a thing, his own life.

 _And so this is Christmas (war is over)  
For weak and for strong (if you want it)  
For rich and the poor ones (war is over)  
The world is so wrong (if you want it)  
And so happy Christmas (war is over)  
For black and for white (if you want it)  
For yellow and red ones (war is over)  
Let's stop all the fight (now)_

Newt, strangely, found a few similarities between himself and Lennon. They were both British, and whilst Newt didn't know where he was from it was something. They both thought the world needed to change for the better, and stop fighting over stupid things like who had more land to ruin. They both wanted equality for all.

 _A very Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear_

 _And so this is Christmas (war is over)  
And what have we done (if you want it)  
Another year over (war is over)  
A new one just begun (if you want it)  
And so happy Christmas (war is over)  
We hope you have fun (if you want it)  
The near and the dear one (war is over)  
The old and the young (now)_

 _A very Merry Christmas  
And a happy New Year  
Let's hope it's a good one  
Without any fear_

 _War is over, if you want it  
War is over now_

 _Happy Christmas_

Newt's smile slowly faded as he strummed out the last few chords of the song.


	20. 20- Mele Kalikimaka

**I'm actually really fond of Mele Kalikimaka. It's a sweet, short song that I've always quite enjoyed and I have fond memories of singing it with my cousins over the winter holidays along with singing it in school with all of my friends. Search it up.**

* * *

 _Shuck off is the thing to say,  
On a dull Glader working day,  
That's the rude farewell that we send to you  
From the land where corn plants grow,  
Here we know that working will be dull and grey,  
The sun to shine all day with nothing all night long.  
Shuck off is the thing we say  
On a dull Glader working day_

 _Shuck off is the thing to say,  
On a dull Glader working day,  
That's the rude farewell that we send to you  
From the land where corn plants grow,  
Here we know that working will be dull and grey,  
The sun to shine all day with nothing all night long.  
Shuck off is the thing we say  
On a dull Glader working day  
A lovely shucking day to you  
A lovely shucking day to you._


	21. 21- It Came Upon a Midnight Clear

**Once again hello. I hope you all are having** **a great last week till Christmas!**

* * *

 _It came upon a midnight clear  
That glorious song of old  
From angels bending near the earth  
To touch their harps of gold_

The young boy curled closer to his mother's side as she sang, his gap-toothed smile sleepy and warm. His mother had dark hair, pulled back in a short braid, and a hardened face. Years of living in the intoxicated and horrid world that they did had worried her, taken all of the traces of the beauty that she'd once possessed. Her eyes though, were as clear as the sky became on a cloudless day. But only when she smiled.

 _Still through the cloven skies they come  
With peaceful wings unfurled  
And still the heavenly music floats  
O'er all the weary world_

"Music connects us," she'd told her son once. "We like to hear about what's happening in other people's lives and sometimes we don't want to listen to their winding tales. So we listen to music instead."

 _Peace on the earth  
Good will to men  
From heaven's all gracious King_

When the little blonde boy had asked why this person was supposed to be the king, his mother had just smiled. "Because he was special, baby. He was very special."

"Am I very special?" The boy had asked.

His mother had smiled. "Of course sweetheart."

 _The world in solumn stillness lay  
To hear the angels sing  
Hear the angels sing_

The angels sounded just like his mother, the little boy knew. He'd heard them singing in the clouds before, and his mother's voice sounded just like them.

 _Peace on the earth  
Good will to men  
From heaven's all gracious King_

 _The world in solemn stillness lay  
To hear the angels sing_

 _Hear the angels sing  
Hear the angels sing  
Hear the angels sing_

 _On a midnight clear_

The little boy liked the clear nights, liked the way he could look up at the stars and pretend that he was elsewhere. On normal days he couldn't do that- the reminders of the Flare and the war were everywhere, everywhere but the stars and that was where Newt wanted to go.


	22. 22- Do You Hear What I Hear

_Said the night wind to the little lamb  
Do you see what I see  
Way up in the sky little lamb  
Do you see what I see  
A star, a star  
Dancing in the night  
With a tail as big as a kite  
With a tail as big as a kite_

 _Said the little lamb to the shepherd boy  
Do you hear what I hear  
(do you hear what I hear)  
Ringing through the sky shepherd boy  
Do you hear what I hear  
(do hear what I hear)  
A song, a song  
High above the trees  
With a voice as big as the sea  
With a voice as big as the sea_

 _Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king  
Do you know what I know  
(do you know what I know)_

 _In your palace warm mighty king  
Do you know what I know  
(do you know what I know)  
A child, a child  
Shivers in the cold  
Let us bring him silver and gold  
Let us bring him silver and gold_

 _Said the king to the people everywhere  
Listen to what I say  
( Listen to what I say)  
Pray for peace people everywhere  
Listen to what I say  
(listen to what I say)  
The child, the child  
Sleeping in the night  
He will bring us goodness and light  
He will bring us goodness and light_

 _He will bring us goodness and light_

Christianity had shifted from an oppressed and tiny religion to the biggest religion ever to grace the planet for which they lived upon. A mere twenty or so followers had turned to well over two billion and over thirty percent of the world's population. Indeed, Christianity had brought 'goodness' and 'light' into the world, but not always. There were the Crusades, around eight hundred years after the birth of Jesus Christ. People died, millions and millions of people. For religion. Newt's understanding of the topic was very much limited, but he did understand the death and the pain and the destruction.

He understood that people had died. He understood that he never wanted that sort of thing to happen again, and he understood that without religion there would be so much less to fight over.

As an atheist, Newt found himself quite upset by the prospect of fighting over something as simple as who believed in which god.

The world disappointed him. Greatly.


	23. 23- Wonderful Christmastime

**I saw Star Wars again yesterday. I finally got to see TBS but then his character may or may not have blown up, so there you go. If all of you could review, that would be great.**

* * *

 _The moon is right  
The spirits up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough_

 _Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime_

 _The party's on  
The feelin's here  
That only comes  
This time of year_

 _Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime_

 _The choir of children sing their song  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding Ohhhh  
Ohhhhhhh_

 _Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime_

 _The word is out  
About the town  
To lift a glass  
Ahhh don't look down_

 _Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime_

 _The choir of children sing their song  
They practiced all year long  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong  
Ding dong, ding dong_

 _The party's on  
The spirits up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough_

 _Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime_

 _The moon is right  
The spirits up  
We're here tonight  
And that's enough_

 _Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime  
Simply having a wonderful christmastime_

 _OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Christmastime_

Paul McCartney simply didn't have the same musical talent that John Lennon had, despite the skill he possessed on the guitar. His songs didn't have the same inspirational feel, or the same beautiful nots twining together to create a song that had been possessed by something that McCartney's simply didn't have.

Undeniably, they worked wonderfully together with their respective talents working together to create something wonderful. The Beatles had created some of the most iconic songs of all time, and when they'd broken up John Lennon had continued to create such beautiful songs whilst the rest stepped back and floundered quite a bit.

John Lennon was perhaps most well known for his Protest Songs, calling out against war in his most famous song _Imagine_ and his most well known Christmas song _Happy Christmas (War is Over)_.

Both were undeniably wonderful songs and each had a unique and beautiful feel to them that McCartney's songs just didn't have.

Alas, the former Gladers had begun to grow bored of the constant stream of the same carols time and time again, so they decided to try something else. Newt was kind of regretting that choice.


	24. 24- The Star Carol

**One day left till Christmas! I'll put the last bit up tomorrow morning.**

* * *

 _Long years ago, on a deep winter night.  
High in the heavens, a star shone bright.  
While in the manger, a wee baby lay.  
Sweetly asleep, on a bed of hay._

 _Jesus our Lord, was that baby so small.  
Lay down to sleep, in a humble stall.  
Then came the star, and it stood over head.  
Shedding its light, 'round his little head._

 _Dear baby Jesus, how tiny thou art.  
I'll make a place, for thee in my heart.  
And when the stars, in the heavens I see.  
Ever and always, I'd think of thee…_

Yet another well known artist had performed the piece in times that were easily centuries ago. Simon and Garfunkel. The song was pretty and gentle and warm. It was short, too, very short. Sweet and simple.

Newt sighed as he stared into the cup of hot chocolate in his hands, the smile on his face faint and scarcely even noticeable but most certainly there. He was warm and comfortably so, which he wasn't used to after years of the stifling heat of the Glade. The hot chocolate, too, hung comfortably in that perfect Goldilocks zone. It was just a little hotter than warm, and thick and creamy.

Indeed, the English Glader had sipped at tea in the Glade, but it wasn't as good as the stuff he'd been introduced to in this afterlife. Still, the hot chocolate had something more _special_ to it. A certain comfort that tea simply didn't possess.

A strange longing came over Newt, for something that he wasn't quite sure was possible but all he wanted was to _go home_ and to be with the only family he had ever known, all of them. He wanted the little sister he knew he had but didn't know anything about back. He desperately longed for the two closest friends he'd ever known, both of whom were alive and both of whom he missed so terrible.

" _Thomas."_


End file.
